In the prior art, applying fireproofing material, such as intumescent epoxy, to a member such as a structural steel member is a tedious, time-consuming, and expensive process. Referring to FIG. 1, by way of example in the prior art, fireproofed member 100 includes member 101 surrounded by fireproofing material 102. Fireproofing material 102 has thickness 103. Thickness 103 varies and is non-uniform as it surrounds member 101. In the prior art, fireproofing material 102 is sprayed onto member 101 and a paint thickness gauge to assess the thickness 103 of the intumescent epoxy fireproofing material 102 with each successive pass.
Fire proofing material, intumescent epoxy material in particular, is extremely expensive, so applying excessive thickness is undesirable. The process of obtaining fireproofing rating for the fireproofed structural members requires a minimum thickness of fireproofing material, so applying insufficient thickness is also undesirable.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a device for applying the correct thickness of fireproofing material in a uniform coating that does not require continuous measurement with a thickness gauge on all surfaces.